Onesided Love
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Sakura percaya Sasuke, tapi kenapa Sasuke mengkhianatinya? Masih kurangkah kepercayaannya selama ini? Gadis itu berbeda, perlu cara tersendiri untuk menyentuh dan memahaminya. Lalu bersama-sama berjalan di satu sisi yang sama seperti yang diartikan tulip kuning itu. Savers contest; Banjir TomatCeri.


**Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**AU, OOC, typo, etc.**

**Special For S-Savers Contest: Banjir Tomatceri**

**Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**~ Present ~**

**One-Sided Love**

**For Arnanda Indah and Christian Raphael Ariete**

"Sakura!" panggil Ino ketika melihat sahabat seperjuangannya itu di koridor kelas.

"Pagi, Ino!" sapa Sakura balik. Sebenarnya Ino tak menyapanya, hanya memanggil karena ada sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Sakura! Harusnya kau datang lebih pagi!" seru Ino dan memegangi kedua pundak Sakura antusias.

"Memangnya ada apa, Ino?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Sakura, maafkan aku sebelumnya jika kau akan marah... tapi ini masalah Sasuke" sahut Ino yang terlihat bersemangat sekali kalau sudah bercerita tentang _gossip_.

Sakura tersenyum, "memangnya ada apa dengan Sasuke?" ia pun bertanya.

"Sasuke sarapan bersama Karin pagi tadi di kantin" cerita Ino.

"Tukang _gossip_" tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul, dilingkarkannya lengannya di leher Sakura.

"Apanya yang _gossip_? Itu memang kenyataan! Kau selingkuh dengan Karin 'kan?" seru Ino tak terima.

Sasuke mendengus, "kau pikir Sakura akan percaya?" tanya Sasuke kemudian dengan angkuhnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, wajahnya merona. Ia lalu menatap Ino, "aku percaya Sasuke. Aku tidak terima gossip, kecuali aku melihatnya langsung dan ada buktinya" ucap Sakura.

Kali ini Ino yang mendengus, "terserah kau saja! Tapi, awas kau Uchiha Sasuke sampai kau menyakiti sahabatku ini!" ancam Ino dan pergi dengan kesal.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, "kau percaya padaku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu, bukankah dalam menjalin hubungan harus ada rasa saling percaya?" sahut Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya.

Sasuke terdiam, sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ternyata semua gadis itu bodoh ya?" ucap Sasuke sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di sebuah pohon besar di belakangnya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, "apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Demi laki-laki yang dicintai, mereka tak sadar bahwa mereka telah ditipu" sahut Sasuke sembari tersenyum meremehkan.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, dicengkramnya kerah baju Sasuke. "Jika kau mempermainkan Sakura, aku tak akan memaafkanmu" ucap Naruto dan mendorong Sasuke hingga terjatuh. Lalu ditinggalnya pergi sahabatnya itu begitu saja.

_Sejak memasuki sekolah menengah atas, Sasuke berubah. Ia menjadi lelaki yang suka mempermainkan hati perempuan._

Sasuke membenarkan dan membersihkan pakaiannya. "Kau pikir kau siapa? Cuih!" ucap Sasuke dan meludah dengan angkuh. Lalu kakinya melangkah pergi, membawa tubuh itu ke suatu tempat.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menatap suara seseorang yang memanggil dirinya, dilihatnya gadis bertubuh mungil itu berlari ke arahnya dengan rambut merah jambu panjangnya yang bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Sakura setelah akhirnya dirinya berhasil menghampiri kekasih tercintanya itu.

Sasuke menggeleng sembari tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi" ajak Sakura dan mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Sasuke dan menyeret pemuda itu dengan lembut.

"Kemana kita?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menyahuti rasa penasaran kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagus tidak?" tanya Sakura setelah mereka berdua sampai di sebuah rumah kaca yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai jenis bunga.

Sasuke tersenyum. Dengan terpaksa. "Hn" gumamnya singkat.

"Aku tunjukkan bunga-bunga kesukaanku" ajak Sakura dengan antusias. Ditariknya lengan Sasuke menuju pot-pot bunga kesukaannya. "Ini bunga namanya ayame, atau umumnya iris. Dia melambangkan kabar baik. Nah, kalau yang ini koleksi bunga tsubaki milikku. Setiap warna memiliki artinya masing-masing, warna putih menunggu, warna kuning keinginan dan yang merah cinta" cerita Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mengikuti dengan bosan, dan sesekali ia mendengus.

"Bunga kesukaanmu apa?" tanya Sakura setelah menunjukkan bunga-bunga kesukaannya.

Sasuke menatap ke sekitar, ia lalu melihat salah satu bunga berwana jingga yang terlihat di pojokan. "Itu" tunjuk Sasuke.

Sakura menatap arah tunjuk Sasuke, ia lalu tersentak melihat bunga apa yang disukai Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat wajah Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutan.

"Itu bunga sayuri, atau nama umumnya bunga lily. Dan yang kau tunjuk itu warna jingga" ucap Sakura dan menghampiri bunga itu.

Sasuke mengikuti dengan malas di belakangnya, "memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bunga lily berwarna jingga itu mengartikan kebencian dan pembalasan dendam. Bukan arti yang baik" jelas Sakura dan mengangkat pot bunga lily itu.

"Tak perduli bunga apa, ujung-ujungnya hanya menjadi hiasan di pemakaman" sahut Sasuke angkuh dan beranjak pergi.

Sakura terdiam, ia menatap Sasuke yang mulai menjauh "kenapa?" gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah larut, Sasuke sudah siap dengan celana jeans panjang dengan kemeja putih polosnya. Parfume wangi maskulin menjadi atmosfir ruang kamar Sasuke.

'Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrtt...' _handphone_ Sasuke bergetar panjang menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

Sasuke bergegas mengangkat _handphone_nya. "Hallo?" sahut Sasuke.

'_Kau sudah siap?'_

"Aku sudah siap, tunggu saja di tempat janjian" ucap Sasuke menyahuti ucapan seseorang di sambungan telponnya. Kemudian sambungan telpon itu dimatikannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura duduk di jendela kamarnya, menatap bunga lily berwarna jingga yang ia bawa dari rumah kacanya. "Hanya berakhir di pemakaman?" gumam Sakura.

'Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrtt...' _handphone _Sakura bergetar.

Sakura menggapai _handphone_nya dan menekan tombol hijau. "Hallo" sapa Sakura yang terdengar hanya seperti gumaman.

'_Kau baik-baik saja?'_

Sakura tak bergeming, pandangannya kosong menatap bunga lily itu. "Naruto, kenapa aku begitu mencintai Sasuke?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

'_Hanya hatimu yang tahu, Sakura.'_

Sakura tersenyum singkat, "begitu ya?" sahutnya. "Ada apa menelponku, Naruto?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

'_Hanya ingin tahu kabarmu.'_

Sakura tersenyum, "aku baik-baik saja" jawab Sakura. Tanpa Naruto ketahui, buliran air bening itu menitik dari kedua sudut mata Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke duduk di kursi bar sebuah klub malam. Ia meminta segelas bir pada seorang bartender.

"Kau suka di sini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah yang duduk di kursi sebelah Sasuke.

"Ya" sahut Sasuke dan meminum birnya. "Tak ku sangka ternyata kau jauh lebih mengasyikkan daripada Sakura" ungkap Sasuke.

Karin tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "bagaimana kalau kita menari di bawah sana?" ajak Karin.

Sasuke mengangguk, sembari membawa gelasnya ia turun dan menari bersama Karin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Kalau kau ragu, lebih baik tinggalkan Sasuke.'_

Sakura terdiam. Ia lalu menggeleng dengan cepat, "pembicaraan ini semakin tidak baik. Aku harus percaya pada Sasuke, karena Sasuke juga percaya padaku" ucap Sakura pasti.

'_...'_

Sakura merunduk, "Sasuke percaya padaku 'kan? Naruto?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

'_Hn.'_

Sakura kembali menitikkan air matanya, "baiklah kalau begitu, selamat malam" ucap Sakura mengakhiri pembicaraan malam itu.

'_Hn. Selamat malam. Dan jangan menangis lagi.'_

Sambungan telpon itu kemudian terputus, Sakura tersentak mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto, ternyata sejak tadi Naruto tahu kalau dirinya menangis. Sakura pun mencari kontak Sasuke, entah kenapa perasaannya ingin menelpon kekasihnya itu.

'_Tuut... Tuut... Tuut...'_

Sakura meremas ujung dres pendek yang dikenakannya. "Sasuke" gumam Sakura.

'_Hallo?'_

Sakura terdiam, ia tahu itu suara Sasuke kekasihnya, tapi suara berisik apa yang ada di belakang Sasuke? "Kau dimana?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

'_Aku sibuk. Dah...'_

Sambungan itu diputus secara sepihak. Sakura merunduk, "kenapa? Dimana?" gumam Sakura. Di kepala Sakura saat ini penuh dengan pertanyaan, _kenapa kau seperti ini? Dimana kau sekarang?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan sendirian melewati koridor menuju kelasnya. Entah kenapa beberapa anak memandanginya dengan aneh. Tapi Sakura tak ingin ambil pusing, karena saat ini kepalanya sudah cukup pening.

"Sakura!"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap siapa yang memanggilnya, "Ino?" gumam Sakura.

Ino berhenti di depan Sakura, ditatapnya tajam sahabatnya itu.

Sakura tersenyum, "ada apa?" tanya Sakura heran dengan tatapan sahabatnya yang periang itu.

Tiba-tiba Ino memeluk Sakura, "berhentilah mencintai Sasuke" ucap Ino.

Sakura terdiam, _kenapa? Untuk apa? _pikir Sakura. "Kalau bercanda jangan seperti ini. Mana bisa aku berhenti mencin–"

"Bisa! Kau harus bisa!" potong Ino dan semakin erat memeluk Sakura.

"Kau menyukaiku ya, Ino? Sampai kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sakura sambil tertawa garing.

"Apa yang dikatakan Ino benar" tiba-tiba Naruto muncul.

Sakura tak mengerti, _ada apa sebenarnya? _Pikir Sakura. "Kalian ini kenapa?" tanya Sakura akhirnya setelah pikirannya semakin terambang memikirkan satu nama yang membuat dunianya kini berputar di satu poros, yaitu Sasuke. Sasuke lah poros kehidupan Sakura. Dan ada apa dengan teman-temannya ini?

"Sasuke bukan lelaki yang baik untukmu" ucap Ino.

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu, Ino" sahut Sakura. "Tapi kenyataannya Sasuke lelaki yang baik" ucapnya menjelaskan.

"Sakura!" Ino mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura. "Sadarlah! Aku mengatakan ini karena aku perduli padamu! Kau sahabatku dan tak 'kan ku biarkan kau disakiti lelaki macam Sasuke itu!" ungkap Ino, ia menangis tak tahan menahan perasaannya yang begitu perduli dan menyayangi sahabatnya itu.

Sakura memegangi kepalanya, "aku tak ingin main-main. Kepalaku pening" ucap Sakura dan memilih untuk pergi ke kelasnya.

"Sakura!" panggil Naruto.

'Deg.'

Sasuke berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sakura, ia tersenyum bahagia. Tapi ada yang aneh dari Sasuke. Lengannya terkait oleh lengan lain. Karin.

"Sasuke" gumam Sakura. Dunianya saat ini seperti berputar tak beraturan, semuanya seperti terbakar dari dalam membuat dirinya kepanasan dan mengeluarkan air mata kepedihan. "Bukan" gumamnya dan kemudian tubuhnya lunglai dan ambruk.

"Sakura!" seru Ino dan Naruto yang segera menghampiri Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menatap sepintas Sakura dan mengacuhkan kekasihnya yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya, dan melanjutkan tawa bahagianya bersama kekasih barunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura memegangi kepalanya, _serasa baru terjadi gempa _pikirnya. Ia lalu bangkit dan duduk, ia pun menatap sekelilingnya, _ruang kesehatan _pikirnya. Ruang kesehatan itu kosong, tak ada siapapun selain dirinya. Mungkin semuanya sedang belajar di kelas.

Dengan langkah tak beraturan dan tubuh yang terasa berat ditopang Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sebuah senyum tulus terukir di wajahnya, "Sasuke!" panggilnya.

Sasuke yang baru keluar dari toilet menatap Sakura datar, dihampirinya gadis yang kesulitan berjalan itu. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Kita ke kelas bersama ya?" pinta Sakura menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi.

Sasuke memegang lengan Sakura dan membimbing Sakura berjalan sembari menjaga gadis itu agar tak terjatuh.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke, sepanjang koridor hanya itu yang ia lakukan. Ada suatu pertanyaan di pikirannya untuk Sasuke, tapi ia tak tahu itu apa. Tiba-tiba sederet kejadian pagi tadi berputar di depan matanya seperti deja vu. Sakura menarik dirinya dari Sasuke membuatnya menjadi tak seimbang dan jatuh, ia memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa itu tadi? Itu tak mungkin terjadi?" jerit Sakura yang tiba-tiba menjadi histeris.

"Kau kenapa? Lupa kejadian tadi pagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura, wajahnya mulai basah akibat air matanya.

Sasuke tersentak, _wajah cerianya menghilang, senyum tulus itu lenyap, aku tak pernah melihatnya sesedih ini_, ucap Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Sasuke! Jawab aku!" jerit Sakura dan memegangi kedua kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke masih mematung, _kenapa kau seperti ini? Kenapa sampai seperti ini? _Jerit Sasuke dalam benaknya.

"Hiks... Kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan menjerit.

"Berhentilah menjerit padaku!" bentak Sasuke dan menendang Sakura, ia lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang terjerembab begitu saja.

"Sasuke" gumam Sakura, perlahan cairan berwarna merah mengalir dari salah satu lubang hidung Sakura. "Kenapa?" gumamnya lagi penuh pertanyaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah ku katakan kalau Sasuke itu tak baik untukmu!" ungkap Ino kesal.

Sakura hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong, kedua jambrud itu sudah mengering tak dapat lagi mengeluarkan air mata. Hidung yang tak terlalu mancung itu pun sudah cukup merah. Hanya menangis bukanlah penyelesaian masalah.

Naruto menyenggol tubuh Ino ketika melihat Sakura yang tak merespon sama sekali, seperti patung saja.

Ino terdiam, wajahnya berubah sendu menatap sahabatnya itu. Didekapnya sahabatnya itu, "kami ada untukmu Sakura" ungkap Ino.

Sakura tetap diam, pandangannya tetap kosong.

_Aku menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke didasari dengan cinta dan kasih sayang, kepercayaan adalah salah satu bumbu yang mempertahankan hubungan kami. Sejak awal aku sudah berjanji akan percaya pada Sasuke, dan sampai akhir pun akan percaya padanya_.

Naruto memegang tangan Sakura, "ia harus mendapatkan akibatnya" ucap Naruto.

Sakura masih diam.

_Dua tahun lalu Sasuke bilang kalau dia menyukaiku, mencintaiku walau ia bukan yang pertama bagiku, tapi karena aku yang pertama baginya_.

Ino dan Naruto saling bertatapan, mereka melihat Sakura yang tak bergeming membuat mereka semakin menatap miris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura pulang ke rumah diantar oleh Naruto dan Ino. Sebab mereka tak yakin Sakura akan selamat sampai di rumahnya.

Sakura duduk di jendela kamarnya, menatap bunga lily dalam pot yang terletak di sisinya.

_Sasuke bilang jika saling percaya hubungan kami akan semakin baik sampai nanti kami menikah, punya anak dan hidup bahagia. Sejak itu aku berjanji akan percaya Sasuke_.

'Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrtt...'

Sakura melirik _handphone_nya, namun tak menggubris panggilan itu. Ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya saat ini.

'Drrtt!' Sebuah pesan menambah kotak masuk _handphone _Sakura.

Sakura masih tak bergeming, perasaannya lebih nyaman sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ino!" Panggil Naruto.

Ino menatap Naruto, "ada apa?" Sahutnya.

"Sakura mana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia tidak masuk. Kata bibi Haruno, sejak kemarin Sakura tak keluar kamar dan hanya diam di jendela kamarnya" cerita Ino.

"Pasti gara-gara Sasuke!" Ucap Naruto gusar.

Ino menahan lengan Naruto, "tak ada yang perlu kita bahas lagi dengannya. Menjauhinya adalah cara yang baik demi Sakura" ucap Ino.

Naruto merunduk, nafas kekesalan berulang kali keluar dari lubang hidungnya. "Aku belum memaafkannya" ucap Naruto dan pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan halaman belakang sekolah. Seharian ini ia tak melihat Sakura, ada suatu pertanyaan di pikirannya mengenai keberadaan Sakura dan ada apa dengan dirinya. Bibirnya pun tak jarang gatal ingin bertanya pada Ino maupun Naruto. Namun sifat acuh mereka membuat Sasuke sadar dimana tempatnya sekarang.

Karin datang menghampiri Sasuke, ia duduk di sisi Sasuke. "Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke menggeleng.

Karin tersenyum, perlahan ia merangkak dan duduk di atas tubuh Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke terkejut.

"Bukankah ini yang semua lelaki inginkan?" Tanya Karin.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Karin, "menjijikan! Wanita murahan!" Bentak Sasuke dan pergi.

_**"Aku percaya Sasuke. Aku tidak terima gossip, kecuali aku melihatnya langsung dan ada buktinya"**_

Sasuke berlari, "maaf" gumam Sasuke. Kaki jenjang Sasuke berhenti di depan toilet. Hatinya miris mengingat kejadian kemarin, dimana ia menendang Sakura hingga ia terjerembab, "maaf" gumam Sasuke untuk ke sekian kalinya. "Kau sudah percaya padaku, dan ku rusak kepercayaanmu begitu saja" ucap Sasuke.

'Brak!' Dinding tak berdosa pun menjadi korban.

"Kau begitu polos, manis dan periang. Kau begitu suci dan tak ternoda. Kenapa aku menyia-nyiakan dirimu!" Jerit Sasuke. Tangannya yang tergores mengeluarkan darah.

Naruto keluar dari toilet, "setelah sadar siapa yang jalang. Kau ingin Sakura kembali padamu?" Ucap Naruto yang mendengar ungkapan hati Sasuke.

Sasuke terduduk, bersandar di dinding yang menjadi korban kekesalannya. "Aku tak pantas untuknya" gumam Sasuke menatap kedua tangannya.

Naruto mendecih, "kau memang tak pantas untuknya" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke semakin merunduk.

"Tapi untuknya, kaulah yang terbaik yang ia miliki" ucap Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke berkelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Sakura" gumam Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura masih diam di jendela sejak kemarin.

_Sasuke dan aku, kami berdua sangat berbeda. Sasuke begitu dingin dan pintar. Sedangkan aku? Aku tak pantas untuk Sasuke._

"Sakura? Ibu bawakan makan siang" ucap ibu Sakura. "Kau belum memakan sarapanmu?" Tanyanya ketika melihat makanan yang telah disiapkan ibu Sakura untuk sarapan, tak tersentuh sedikit pun oleh Sakura.

_Sasuke bilang dia suka apapun yang aku suka. Tapi ketika aku memberitahunya aku suka bunga dan menunjukkannya rumah kacaku, ia tak suka. Bahkan ia bilang kalau bunga hanya akan berakhir menjadi penghias pemakaman._

Ibu Sakura mengelus kepala Sakura, "anakku, makanlah. Kau akan sakit jika tak makan" ucapnya.

Sakura masih diam beribu kata. Ia membuka mata, ia masih bernafas, jiwanya masih ada di sana. Namun pikirannya sedang tak berada di tempatnya.

Ibu Sakura menghela nafas dan keluar kamarnya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada anaknya dari Ino dan Naruto.

_Kenapa? Kepercayaan yang Sasuke katakan ternyata hanya bualan. Hanya bualan yang selalu menjadi kepercayaanku selama ini._

_"Aku mohon biarkan aku menemuinya!"_

_"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakitinya lagi, Sasuke!"_

_"Ino! Aku mohon!"_

_"Siapapun yang melihatnya sekarang pasti setuju dengan perkataanku!"_

_"Ino, biarkan dia masuk."_

_"Tapi Naruto!"_

_"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita lebih baik menjauhinya?"_

_"Tapi ia juga harus menjauhi Sakura!"_

_"Sasuke, jika kau tulus dan yakin bisa mengembalikkan keceriaan Sakura. Masuklah, temui dia."_

_"Bibi?"_

Sakura mendengarnya, perdebatan antara Ino dan Sasuke. Naruto dan ibunya yang berusaha menenangkan Ino. Tapi tubuhnya terlalu kelu 'tuk bergerak. Menghampiri Sasuke, menatap matanya, memeluk dirinya. Terlalu sakit dan perih walau hanya sekedar bayangan.

'Brak!'

Sasuke tersentak, kedua onyx itu terlihat jelas sekarang. "Sakura" gumam Sasuke. Perlahan ia menghampiri Sakura, digapainya pipi Sakura dan dibelainya lembut. "Hentikan. Aku mohon jangan seperti ini" ucap Sasuke, dipeluknya Sakura erat.

_Sasuke tidak mencintaiku._

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Maafkan aku" ucap Sasuke dan semakin erat mendekap Sakura.

_Ia mencintai Karin._

"Aku salah menilai Karin, ia hanya jalang. Dan kau jauh lebih baik darinya" ungkap Sasuke.

_Siapa aku? Siapa Sasuke? Sejak awal kami berjalan di jalan yang berbeda._

"Aku akan menjadi lebih baik setelah ini, aku mohon jangan seperti ini" ucap Sasuke.

'Tik.'

"Maafkan aku.. Maaf.." Isak Sasuke yang kini sudah tak dapat membendung air matanya.

_Air. Apakah hujan?_

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu!" Ungkap Sasuke.

_Tidak. Ini air mata. Siapa?_

"Hentikan! Jangan seperti ini!" Seru Sasuke.

_Sasuke. Kau kah? Kenapa? Kenapa menangis?_

"Aku tak ingin kau tinggalkan aku. Maafkan aku, kau seperti ini karena aku" ucap Sasuke membelai lembut wajah Sakura.

_Sasuke._

"Aku berjanji akan menyukai bunga, seperti kau. Dan kita akan merawat bunga di rumah kacamu bersama-sama" ucap Sasuke, ia lalu mengecup dahi Sakura. Lama.

"Aku tidak membencimu. Walau aku tak pantas untukmu, aku akan berjuang menjadi yang terbaik bagimu" tiba-tiba Sakura berucap dengan suara yang parau. "Walau apa yang ku suka bukan apa yang kau suka, aku akan tetap menghargaimu sebagai dirimu" sambungnya. "Walau kepercayaan itu hanya bualan, itu artinya bualan itu adalah kepercayaanku" Sakura terus berucap, tapi pandangannya tetap kosong seolah tak berjiwa. "Walau kau tak mencintaiku, aku terus mencintaimu" ucapnya lagi. "Walau sejak awal kita berjalan di jalan yang berbeda, aku yakin aku bisa temukan jalan yang kau ambil. Agar kita bisa berjalan di satu jalan yang sama" ucap Sakura kemudian ia terdiam lama.

Sasuke terdiam, hatinya begitu teriris mendengar perkataan Sakura. Apa itu ungkapan hati Sakura?

"Sakura" gumam Naruto dan Ino.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh. Aku tahu Sasuke menyakitiku. Aku juga sudah gila terus begini, tapi bagiku Sasuke sangat berarti dan dialah lelaki yang berhasil merebut hatiku dan meremukkannya sekaligus" ucap Sakura.

"Sakura" panggil ibunya.

"Sakura! Ada apa denganmu?" Teriak Ino histeris dengan bercucuran air mata.

"Sasuke" gumam Sakura.

Sasuke menatap dalam kedua mata jambrud itu, _sampai seperti ini kah? Sakura mencintaiku_, pikirnya.

"Ino bilang Sasuke tak baik, tapi aku terus percaya padanya" ucap Sakura lagi.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Gumam Naruto.

Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura, "sadarlah... Aku mohon... Aku tak biasa tanpamu, aku tak bisa kau tinggalkan seperti ini" bisik Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba mata jambrud kelam itu mulai bercahaya, dan titikan air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. "Sasuke" gumamnya.

Sasuke tersenyum, "aku di sini... Untukmu" ucapnya.

Sakura tersenyum, "aku sakit" gumam Sakura lagi.

"Yang mana? Katakan padaku, kita bawa ke dokter?" Sahut Sasuke panik.

"Di sini" ucap Sakura dan menunjuk dadanya.

"Tidak akan ada rasa sakit lagi, aku berjanji akan mengobatinya dengan kebahagiaan" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menatap kedua onyx Sasuke, mencari kebenaran dari tatapan yang selama ini membunuhnya. Membuatnya selama ini ternyata terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpastian.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" ajak Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura yang digandeng Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum yang akan bertahan lama setelah melihat apa yang ingin ia lihat.

"Kita ke sana, kita lihat bunga-bunga kesukaanmu" ajak Sasuke.

Sakura menatap bunga-bunga tsubakinya. "Sasuke tahu aku suka bunga ini?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke terdiam, "kau memberi tahuku 'kan?" Sahutnya.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, "bunga itu tadinya belum mekar, dan sekarang ia sudah mekar. Cantik ya?" Ucap Sakura dan menunjuk bunga tulip berwarna kuning.

"Itu artinya apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Arti?" Sahut Sakura.

"Ya, artinya? Bukankah kau yang paling tahu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu, toh semua bunga ini hanya akan menjadi hiasan di pemakaman, untuk apa memikirkan arti" jawab Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam, _itu perkataanku sebelumnya 'kan? _Pikirnya. Sasuke mendekap Sakura, "maafkan aku. Jadilah Sakura-ku yang dulu. Aku tak suka kau yang seperti ini" ungkap Sasuke.

"Cinta yang berada di satu sisi yang sama" tiba-tiba Sakura berucap.

Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Itulah artinya" ucap Sakura lagi menambahkan.

Sasuke tersenyum, "kalau mawar pink itu?" Tanyanya dan menunjuk bunga-bunga mawar berwarna pink yang sedang bermekaran.

"Kepercayaan dan kebahagiaan" jawab Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sejak hari itu Sasuke merubah cara pandangnya pada Sakura. Gadis itu berbeda, perlu cara tersendiri untuk menyentuh dan memahaminya. Dua tahun masih belum cukup untuk mengenal gadisnya itu. Seumur hidup pun mungkin tak bisa menggantikan hari-hari tersakitinya Sakura. Namun Sasuke tahu, ia mencintai Sakura bukan karena ia kasihan padanya. Ia mencintai Sakura sebagaimana Sakura yang juga selalu mencintainya dan percaya pada dirinya. Ya, dengan kepercayaan maka akan menemukan kebahagiaan. Seperti arti bunga mawar pink itu. Lalu bersama-sama berjalan di satu sisi yang sama seperti yang diartikan tulip kuning itu._

**- F I N -**

**AN:**

Sorry, re-post fict buat meramaikan acara Banjir TomatCeri! Karena terdapat typo kemarin, hahaha.. v(*.*)^

Aku tak tahu cerita ini bagaimana? Semoga readers mendapatkan feel saat membacanya.

Entah kenapa aku suka membuat cerita yang menyedihkan, dan apakah fict ini berhasil menguras air mata kalian? Kalau belum, mungkin kalian bisa menambahkan bawang merah yang sudah dipotong-potong ketika membacanya.. (Lah? Ini acara memasak?)

Yosh! Minna! Reviewnya donk? Ya? Ya? Ya? #angkat2alisgaje


End file.
